1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a colored lead, particularly for color pencils, which draws a line having a metallic and glossy effect on paper or other drawing carriers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such colored leads or color pencils have been known for a long time and are disclosed, for example, in German Patent No. 67,081 (from the year 1892). They include a basic paraffin substance in which are distributed coloring agents, pigments and metal powders as well as -- in order to attain a glossy effect -- mica powder. The prior art colored leads have the drawback of relatively low mechanical stability. As a result, they are very sensitive to breakage during writing and particularly during sharpening. Due to the low mechanical stability, it is also not possible to employ the prior art basic substance to produce leads that have a thin diameter, for example approximately 3 mm, for pencils drawing thin lines. In order to obtain leads that give a strong metallic and glossy effect, the percentages of metal and mica powder must be correspondingly high. This of course leads to a further reduction of the mechanical stability of the leads.
Another drawback of the prior art leads is that they cannot be applied softly and uniformly to the drawing carrier. Rather, the friction relationships between the tip of the lead and the drawing carrier change in an uncontrolled manner so that it is possible to draw only relatively jerky lines.
Based on the above, it is the object of the invention to provide colored leads producing a metallic and glossy effect which do not have the drawbacks of the prior art.